The instant invention relates generally to fasteners and more specifically it relates to a clip for holding a tool in a container in a vertical position.
Numerous fasteners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to clasp or hold various objects and parts together. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.